


1. Sonnenuntergänge

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, at the beginning
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Sammlung von OS ist schon ein bisschen älter und bezieht sich inhaltlich eher auf die früheren Staffeln. <br/>Das Prinzip ist, dass ich aus Stichworten eine OS kreiert habe ;-)</p>
<p>Meistens Dean/Sam in verschiedenen Situationen ^^</p>
<p>Viel Spaß beim Lesen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sonnenuntergänge

**Author's Note:**

> Diesmal nur ein Stichwort und ein bisschen Kitsch ;P

Sonnenuntergänge

Sam liebt Sonnenuntergänge. Sie beruhigen ihn, lassen ihn sentimental werden, erinnern ihn daran, dass er ein Mensch ist. Kein Monster, wie die, die sie jagen.

Dean hasst Sonnenuntergänge. Sie machen ihn nervös, lassen ihn sentimental werden, wecken in ihm das Verlangen weiter zu reisen, wie die alten Cowboys weg zu reiten, nur eben in seinem geliebten Impala. Sie erinnern ihn daran, dass er kein normaler Mensch ist, dass Normalität eine Illusion für ihn ist, dass es bald Nacht wird. 

Sam liebt Sonnenuntergänge. In diesen Momenten lässt die Sonne Deans Haare leuchten, seine Miene wird weich und er ist einfach nur still. Bei Sonnenuntergängen fällt eine Umarmung leichter.

Dean hasst Sonnenuntergänge. In diesen Momenten sieht sein Sammy so erwachsen, so groß, so fern aus. In diesen Momenten weiß Dean, dass er für immer verloren ist, dass er Sam will, wie keinen anderen.

Bei Sonnenuntergängen genießen sie ein Stück weit die Illusion tun zu können, was sie wollen, unsterblich zu sein.

Bei Sonnenuntergängen ist Sam froh, anders zu sein, als alle anderen. Ihre Regeln gelten nicht für ihn. Ihr Leben ist nicht wie seines.

Bei Sonnenuntergängen lässt Dean alles zu. Es sind magische Momente, einzigartige Momente. Sie wie es jetzt ist, wird es nie wieder sein.

Bei Sonnenuntergängen genießen sie ein Stück ihrer Illusion. Es werden keine Fragen gestellt, keine Antworten verlangt. Es ist einfacher, sich zu berühren, sich tief in die Augen zu blicken. Später wird es ihnen wie ein Traum vorkommen. Etwas, das es nie gegeben hat.

Bei Sonnenuntergängen sind sie die einzigen Wesen auf der Erde und ihre Liebe ist unendlich. Kein Dämon, kein Geist kann sie angreifen oder verletzen.

Bei Sonnenuntergang war alles anders.   
Bis zu dem Moment, als sie dem Geist begegneten, der nur bei Sonnenuntergang mordet. Sam stirbt fast, die Magie des Moments verschwindet.

Alles ist anders.  
Keine Sonnenuntergänge mehr, die sie verzaubern. Also keine Blicke, keine Umarmungen mehr. Aber die Gefühle sind noch da, wissen nicht, wohin sie sollen, wissen nicht, was sie sollen.

Ängstliche Blicke, knappe Sätze.  
Alles ist anders.  
Sie zerbrechen daran.

Sam wendet sich der Recherche zu. Und wenn er aufblickt sucht er Frauen, sucht er Männer. Er will Dean nicht verschrecken, weiß aber nicht wohin mit seinen Gefühlen. Er sieht ihn nicht mehr.

Dean beobachtet Sam. Er beobachtet ihn im Impala, durch den Rückspiegel, hinter dem Laptop, in der Kneipe. Sam ist der Magnet, seine Augen werden angezogen.  
Würde Sam ihn nur einmal ansehen, er würde die Verzweiflung, die Liebe, die Angst und die Wut erkennen. Aber er sieht ihn nicht an, blickt immer nur zu anderen.   
Dean weiß, dass er verloren ist. Er will nur Sam. Will ihn für sich. Will ihn einsperren, will niemanden zu ihm lassen. Aber er bleibt stehen, sieht zu, beobachtet nur.

Dean ist eifersüchtig.  
Sam verletzt sich selbst.

Alles ist anders.  
Sie entfernen sich voneinander.

Dean ist egal, was sein Blick zeigt, er sieht nur noch Sam. Alles ist egal, denn er ist schon zerbrochen.

Dean sagt, er liebt ihn.  
Sie sind auf der Jagd, der Feind ist stark. Dean ist alles egal. Er wird sowieso sterben. Alles ist egal, außer Sam. Aber der sieht ihn nicht an. Sah ihn nicht an, bis jetzt.  
Was er gesagt habe.  
Sams Blick ist ausdruckslos, so untypisch für ihn. Er mache einen Fehler, wenn er es noch einmal sagen würde. Dean will sich zurückhalten, sich umdrehen, es abwinken.   
Er sagt es noch einmal.   
Er solle keine Witze reißen.  
Sams Stimme zittert, sein Blick ist unstet.  
Dean hat schon lange keine Witze mehr gerissen. Er blickt Sam stumm an, zeigt ihm all seine Gefühle, zeigt ihm sein Innerstes.

Es ist wieder die Zeit des Sonnenuntergangs. Hier, mitten in einem alten, verfallenen Haus, mitten in der Nacht.  
Sam muss nichts sagen. Sam ist wieder Sam.  
Sein Blick voller Gefühl, sein Körper voller Sehnsucht nach einer Berührung.  
Zur Hölle mit den Dämonen, den Geistern, der Nacht und dem Tag. Niemand wird sie aufhalten, niemand wird sie stören. Sie sind unsterblich, denn Sonnenuntergang ist, wann sie wollen.

Sam liebt Sonnenuntergänge und Dean sieht nur ihn.


End file.
